Arrangements Have Been Made
by teshara
Summary: Deatheaters on the rise, 7th year Severus, Lucius, Narcissa surprise bethrothals.
1. 1

Authors Note: I'm pretty sure in canon Lucius is older than Snape, but I really wanted them to interact like classmates so I twiddled a bit. Please forgive me.

Arrangements Have Been Made - Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius straightened his tie and scrunched his nose at his reflection in the mirror.

"Well, isn't that lovely?" the mirror said back to him sarcastically.

Lucius ignored the comment and surveyed his jaw line for any stray hairs. Not one. You'd think he'd have had the need to shave just once since he'd started school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but not so much as a hint of fuzz.

"We're going to be late if you continue admiring yourself," came a voice from the doorway.

"I don't know why you're so bloody keen to get there faster," snarled Lucius as he turned to the raven haired boy. "You hate that bloated potions cow just as much as I do."

"We _do_ have a test today," said Severus testily. "I don't think she'll have time to deduct house points."

"Ravenclaws are so annoying they should be banned," said Lucius picking a dark grey book bag off a nearby bed.

***

"How did you _do_ that?" Lucius muttered to Severus.

"I'm not quite sure," the pale boy blushed red across his sallow face.

"Good going," shouted a Gryffindor girl Lucius didn't know the name of. "Those flames must have been 5 feet high!"

Severus hunched lower and began walking faster.

***

Lucius felt the burn on his forearm grow as he reached for his goblet of pumpkin juice. He looked at Severus who had turned a shade paler, if that were possible. Neither of them said a word.

***

More than half a dozen figures made their way to the forbidden forest, using various methods of stealth. Severus and Lucius did nothing more than wear black cloaks. Lucius was aware of the many magic detectors the groundskeeper used to make sure no students snuck into the Forbidden Forest and he and Severus came to the conclusion that dark clothes and, in a worst case scenario, running like hell would be their best bet.

A small clearing emerged ahead of them on the path leading into the woods. Severus jumped into the clearing with a whoop and did a little dance.

"Dignity, Severus," Lucius said stepping into the clearing and slipping a white mask over his face.

"We aren't there yet," said Severus, annoyed as he slipped a matching black mask over his face.

Severus stepped closer to Lucius and raised his want in a salute.

With a loud crack they disappeared.


	2. 2

Arrangements Have Been Made Chapter 2

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lucius," a deep voice said as the boys strode into the abandoned church.

"Yes, my lord?" said Lucius, dropping to one knee and kissing the hem of the robe belonging to the man that stood before him.

His hair was thick and black, his eyebrows shaggy and his beard nearly reached his navel. Serpentine eyes gazed out of weirdly rounded sockets, seemingly lidless.

"Tonight is your lucky night," the man said. "You have been chosen to help participate in a very important ritual."

Lucius paled slightly.

"Tonight I will perform the Serpens Ritual. It will require the binding of six pureblooded families," the man continued, motioning Lucius and Severus, who Lucius had finally realized had knelt as well, to their feet.

"My lord?" asked Lucius, not understanding, but not wanting to be seen as impudent.

"You are to be married this evening," said the man, sighing. 

Lucius gave a start.

"You will do as lord Voldemort commands, boy," came a voice from behind Lucius and Severus. They turned to see other Death Eaters beginning to filter into the church.

"Of course, my lord," Lucius bowed deeply to Lord Voldemort. "I was just surprised and honored at this inclusion in such an important event."

"Such an intelligent boy," Voldemort murmured. "You'll go far."

***

"Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black; James Goyle, Patricia Applebottom; Charles Crabbe, Christina Johnson. Do you accept your selected partners in the magical bounds of marriage? Do you promise to uphold the old ways and never let the lines be tainted?"

"We accept," the six echoed, drawing silver daggers across their left thumbs and letting the blood droplets sizzle in the black potion swirling in a crystal bowl in front of them.

"The rest of the ritual is best done in private," Voldemort called out to his followers. "Go knowing you have seen history tonight."

***

The crack reverberated through the Forbidden Forest as Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa apperated in the clearing.

They crept across the grounds together and Lucius was startled when she didn't break off to go in the direction of another house.

"Are you a Slytherin?" Lucius blurted out.

"Yes," said Narcissa. It was all she had said since the ceremony.

"Why haven't I seen you before?" he asked. Severus rolled his eyes behind her.

"I don't know," Narcissa said and blushed. "I study a lot. I'm not really one for Wizards Chess."

Well, she certainly seemed to know his habits. It was a bit off putting. She was attractive enough, and didn't seem to have an overbearing personality. Lucius was sure he could live with her.

"Well, goodnight," Narcissa blurted and shook Lucius' hand. "Need to get some rest. Potions in the morning."

She practically ran up the staircase to the girls dorm.

Severus clapped Lucius on the back.

"At least you don't have to worry about mounting her," Severus chuckled.

Lucius sniffed himself.

"I'm not that bad, am I?" he asked.

"She's a bit nervous, that's all," Severus said with a wave of distain. "She's yours now, I wouldn't worry about it."

"And what was all that drivel about Potions in the morning," Lucius snorted. "We don't have Potions in the morning."

"Well, she's not in our class, now is she?" Severus said pulling the black robe over his head.

"She's a Sixth year?" Lucius asked, astonished.

"Mate," Severus said quirking an eyebrow at his friend. "You must be totally oblivious to your House Mates. She's a Fourth Year."


	3. 3

Arrangements Have Been Made Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Narcissa got to her dorm room a dark shadow blocked out the window near her bed. She walked over to it and pushed the window open.

A large raven hopped in the window and Narcissa untied the bundle from around one of its legs. She stroked it for a moment and then it hopped out and soared off, soundlessly.

A parchment wrapped in a lavender ribbon unfurled in front of her.

Narcissa,

This is the beginning of a promising life. 

All the best,

Bellatrix

The letter began to smoke slightly at the edges and went up in a poof of purple flame.

Narcissa undressed and slid into her bed, thinking. She was married. To Lucius Malfoy. He was handsome and popular. His family was old, and its money, older. He was an amazing beater, and he had the opportunity to have half the school if he wanted.

Strange how he never seemed to have a girlfriend.

Narcissa pushed this out of her mind. He was handsome and maybe one day he would come to her…

She shook herself. Too many silly romantic stories had been told to her as a child... 

***

Lucius stared at the underbelly of his canopied bed and frowned. He was married. He didn't feel married. He didn't feel at all. Perhaps it was just the shock of it. Somehow he couldn't shake the thought that he always his wedding night would be a bit…warmer than this.

***

"Hello," said a voice as a weight dropped next to Narcissa at the Slytherin table. She looked up from her morning pumpkin juice and choked.

Lucius sat beside her, his grey eyes leveled on her. He was smirking.

"Hello," she said wiping her mouth on her napkin and trying to hide her blushing cheeks.

Another weight thudded on the other side of her.

"Hello," toned a deep nasal voice. Severus sat on the other side of her, holding out a plate of bacon. He smiled cheerfully.

"Err…hello," Narcissa fumbled. This expression looked slightly abnormal on his face. Almost like someone gave him a cheering charm. He cocked his head and quirked an eyebrow at her expression. She burst out laughing.

"What?" Severus asked, now wearing his familiar scowl.

"I'm sorry," Narcissa said, composing herself. "For a minute you looked like a puppy."

He scowled and piled bacon on her plate. Then grinned as he drank his pumpkin juice.

Narcissa turned to look at her husband. He was putting flapjacks on her plate.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa asked.

"Feeding you," said Lucius simply. He placed the plate down and held out a hand. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

"No," she mused. "I guess we haven't."

They shook hands without saying a word.

"Oh," said Lucius, breaking their gaze and looking over her shoulder. "This is Severus."

Narcissa turned to regard the dark haired boy sitting on the other side of her. He nodded through a mouthful of kippers.

***

'Certainly pretty,' Severus mused while Narcissa and Lucius discussed the upcoming Quidditch match with Hufflepuff.

He marked her points throughout her conversation with Lucius.

Intelligent, focused, a little immature, but she _will get older. _

Not only that, but she didn't as much as glance over her shoulder at him. Even as a first year he couldn't remember anyone that was comfortable with their back to him. The rumors were old, but he was sure they were still alive and well by the paled looks he got from first years.

They would make fine children.

"You can sit with Severus," he heard out of the morning rabble.

"What?" he asked, turning to Lucius and Narcissa.

"I said she can sit with you in the 7th year seats so she can have a better view," said Lucius. "Unless you finally got a date."

Severus felt his cheeks start to turn pink and shook his head, covering it with hair.

"Settled then," said Lucius slapping the table. "Come Severus, Professor Binns awaits."

"Have fun with Marigold," Severus smirked at Narcissa. She made a rude face at him. He heard several third years gasp. He returned the rude look and swung his book bag over his shoulder.

***

Lucius hurriedly made his way into the hallway.

"What did you think?" he asked nervously.

"You didn't make an ass of yourself," Severus nodded. "What'd you have to take a shot at me for?"

"Sorry," said Lucius, not sounding sorry at all.

"She's bright," said Severus. "She's just a little young. She'll get older. I wouldn't worry about it."

***

"I swear, Narcissa! He's a psycho!" Emily Ulrich squeaked. "In his 4th year he attacked Nora Hubbard."

"What?" Narcissa asked.

Professor Marigold walked among the cauldrons, systematically ticking points off Slytherin as she went.

"She graduated last year," Emily went on. "He asked her to the top of the Astronomy tower so they could see the harvest moon. He told her how special she was and he rubbed rose oil on her feet. He wove ivy in her hair and quoted Greek poetry. Then he just jumped on her."

Narcissas eyes widened. The Kethennis Ritual was difficult at best. The end result would be an ingredient that could be used in a potion able to create a sonic net around the drinker. No wonder Slytherin was unbeatable that year. Lucius had a lot of gold riding on that season. He made a bet with the Ravenclaw seeker. Narcissa believed the other boy was still paying it off.

"Miss Black!" a sharp voice came from behind her. The sound of hard heels ticking on marble grew closer.

"Yes, Professor Marigold?" Narcissa flinched.

"Why is your potion purple when all the others are green?" Professor Marigold sneered.

"I-I'm not sure," said Narcissa, looking around for the first time at the other students.

"I can tell you why," Marigold sneered. "Because you added the powdered beetle wings before the treated powdered rosewood."

"Oh," said Narcissa quietly.

"If you had added the next ingredient you would have been incinerated," spat Marigold.

Narcissa now had a new found respect for the potion experimenters of the world.

"Oh," she mumbled.

"10 points from Slytherin," said Marigold and with a wave of her wand the cauldron was cleaned.

***

Lucius bit into his kidney pie and felt something soft butt into his side.

"Sorry," Narcissa said, pulling her book bag onto the bench with her. He nodded.

She helped herself to a piece of peach pie.

Lucius stared. She gobbled it down and reached for an apple.

"Do you eat like this every day?" Lucius asked.

"Err…yes," admitted Narcissa. He grabbed a pork pie from the table and cut a small slice. He set it on her plate and looked at her sternly. She scowled prettily and began eating the slice. She had two others following the first.

Severus slid onto the bench across from them, causing the second years to squish into each other, trying to get as far away from him as they could. He sneered at them. A fifth year giggled. He sneered at her. She blushed and examined her lunch.

"Divination next," said Severus smiling. "I predict it will be a bore."

Lucius groaned. "I forgot to bring my crystal."

"You can borrow mine," said Narcissa fishing around in her bag. "That's what I had after Potions. Give it to me in the common room tonight."

She handed him a medium sized blue velvet pouch.

"Thanks," said Lucius, surprised. He tucked it in his bag.

Narcissa looked at a timepiece dangling from a chain around her neck.

"I've got to get to Herbology," she said, gathering her things. "I'll see you later."

"By the way," Narcissa said under her breath near Lucius. "Kethennis. Quidditch. Brilliant." She straightened up and walked to her next lesson.

***

Lucius felt his blood run cold. She had heard that story, that had changed so much over the years and immediately knew what he had done. He looked at Severus, who was waggling his eyebrows at the fifth year who had giggled earlier. He kicked him under the table.

"What?" Severus said annoyed.

"We need to find out all we can about that girl," Lucius snarled.


	4. 4

Arrangements Have Been Made Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Her family is old," Severus remarked, his nose deep in a book of wizard genealogy. "Not as old as the Malfoys, but they claim a place among the older families."

Lucius nodded.

"They uphold the old ways and have a history of disowning those who don't," Severus continued. "All in all, a good match."

Lucius wiped his face with his hands as if he were very weary.

"Thank you, Severus," Lucius said. "I'm just a little nervous about…" he trailed off.

"Being married?" Severus finished for him.

"Yes," Lucius said. He looked over at James Goyle and his new wife, Patricia. Once a quick witted girl with a sharp tongue, she now barely talked. She had a haunted, pale look about her and seemed to hobble as she walked. Lucius shuddered.

Severus followed his gaze.

"Are you really going to put her through that?" Severus asked, an eyebrow arched.

"No," said Lucius quietly.

Charles and Christina Crabbe walked into the library. She was trying to convince him that her study plan was more effective and efficient than the way he had been studying for years. He was rolling his eyes at her, but shrugging in resignation.

"This is going to change my whole life, you know," said Lucius.

"I know," said Severus.

***

"Patricia!" barked out James Goyle. "I feel like taking a walk. Join me."

Narcissa looked at her friend across the table in the Slytherin common room. Patricia set her quill down and closed her book silently. Her hands were shaking slightly.

"Coming, James," she said dully. Her eyes met with Narcissas as she rose. Narcissa shivered.

"I don't know how she does it," Christina Crabbe said quietly as the door to the Slytherin common room slid shut behind the Goyles.

"I don't either," said Narcissa, brushing a stray blonde hair out of her face.

"At least Charles is a considerate lover," Christina went on.

Narcissa pressed her quill too firmly to the parchment she was writing on and a pool of blue ink began to spread over her essay.

"Darn it!" Narcissa cried.

"There's got to be a way to fix it," said Christina. "What distracted you so much? Is Lucius that good in bed?" She smirked at Narcissa.

"I don't know anything that can fix it," Narcissa said scowling. "And I wouldn't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Christina asked. "You mean you haven't?"

"No we haven't," said Narcissa. "He acts friendly, though."

"Looks pretty friendly to me," said Christina, looking over Narcissas shoulder.

Narcissa turned to see Lucius and Severus on their way over to the table. Lucius sat on the bench next to Narcissa.

"Something distressing you?" Lucius asked. Severus sat on the bench on the other side of Christina and offered her a chocolate frog. She took it and thanked him, although she looked a bit wary.

"I've ruined my essay," said Narcissa. "I'll have to start all over and I hate Marigold." She added, almost as an afterthought.

Lucius tapped her parchment with his wand and muttered an incantation. The tip of his wand seemed to vacuum up the excess ink from the page, effectively removing the spill.

"Thank you," said Narcissa. "You've saved me."

"No," Lucius said, his eyes leveled on her. "Now you owe me a favor." One side of his mouth quirked. 

Narcissa felt lightning shoot through her. His eyes raked over her and she felt parts of her grow uncomfortably warm under her robes. She shifted under his gaze. He smiled knowingly at her. She blushed furiously at him. He reached out an arm to encircle her waist and draw her closer to him.

"Who told you Nightshade is best harvested under a quarter moon?" Lucius asked as his fingers traced lazy circles above her right hip.

"I thought I remembered reading it," Narcissa said, feeling a bit light headed.

"Well you didn't," said Severus. "Nightshade is best harvested under a full moon, ideally 2 cycles after a full lunar eclipse."

"Darn it!" said Narcissa, jumping a little as Lucius put his other hand on her robe clad thigh. He looked at her, registering her reaction. "Oh well, I have a week to finish it. I just thought I'd get it out of the way."

"You're really on top of things aren't you?" asked Lucius, his other hand tracing circles on the inside of her thigh.

There were certainly things she wanted to be on top of. Homework was not one of those things.

"I do try," she heard herself say.

"What else do you try?" Lucius asked quietly, nuzzling her ear. Severus was going over Christina's home work, pointing out places where she could elaborate.

"I'm not sure what there is to try," she said, feeling her cheeks flame.

"We could go for a walk," Lucius said. "Somewhere a little more private."

Narcissa nodded.

She closed her book and rose, her hand in Lucius'. The moved to the portal and Narcissa looked over her shoulder at Christina. The other girl grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

Narcissa followed her husband out of the common room and out onto the grounds.


	5. 5

Arrangements Have Been Made Chapter 5

"I'm guessing you're not early," said Narcissa in Lucius' dream.

What an odd thing for her to say while she was having her way with him on the head table during the Halloween Feast.

He felt a pressure on his arm that didn't coordinate with the events in front of him and opened his eyes.

He was still lying on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. He looked up to see Narcissa grinning at him over the back of the couch.

"I must have dozed off," Lucius said, wiping his eyes with his hands and trying to shake himself awake.

"You look exhausted," said Narcissa. "Go back to bed. We can have lunch and go to Hogsmede in the afternoon."

Lucius grinned. He kissed Narcissa gently, with a tightly closed mouth as not to frighten her off with morning breath.

"Thank you. I promise I'll make it up to you," Lucius said. He was relieved she wasn't demanding, at least.

She patted him on the head and grinned when he scowled at her.

"I'll catch up with you then," she said and trotted out of the common room.

After she left Lucius realized he was being stared at by more than a dozen Slytherins. When he stared back they quickly found other things to be involved with. He didn't know what they felt. Jealousy? Pity? For her or him? Afraid for Narcissas safety? That was quite an incident a few years ago and it hadn't been covered up well at all.

Lucius dragged himself upstairs and nearly collided with Severus as he entered his dorm.

"What kept you?" said Severus, a smile playing around his lips.

"Shut it," said Lucius, stripping off his clothes and climbing into bed.

"Finally got a piece did you?" chuckled James Goyle.

"Goyle, please refrain from referring to my wife as merely a receptacle for my sperm," said Lucius sleepily. Severus smirked at Goyle as Lucius pulled his hangings shut.

Narcissa ate breakfast ignoring the rabble around her. Her brown velvet robes warded her against what looked like a chilly day. She gazed at the ceiling and frowned at the light grey clouds covering the sky.

Emily Ulrich elbowed her in the side.

"Where's your Romeo?" she asked smiling through a mouthful of eggs.

"Fell asleep on the common room couch," Narcissa shrugged. Emily winced. All of the Slytherins had fallen asleep on the couch at one time or another and each had been ridiculously sore the next day.

"He was awake pining over you," said Emily batting her eyes in Narcissas direction. Narcissa elbowed her back.

"Where to?" asked Lucius as he and Narcissa approached the outskirts of Hogsmede.

"Hadn't really thought about it," said Narcissa shyly. "I've only been three times and I know I've probably missed things."

"That's right," said Lucius slapping his forehead. "Well, I owe you lunch, if I remember correctly." Narcissa nodded shyly. Lucius sighed inwardly. He knew this girl had a brain. He wished she'd regain use of it in his presence.

Lucius steered her towards the Three Broomsticks and entered. They chose a booth off to one side and sat across from each other. They began chatting as they waited for their food to arrive.

They had a lot in common. They both followed the Cannons. They both excelled at potions, although they agreed that their Potions Mistress should be roasted slowly over a low burning fire.

Narcissa was a relatively recent follower of the Dark Lord. She had been inducted 6 months previously, though she seemed to know she wasn't one of his youngest followers, by far. Lucius had followed him for 2 years. They both believed they took part in something bigger than they could dream for by helping the Dark Lord in his ritual.

Lunch was delicious and as dessert arrived the questions started getting more personal.

"Why wasn't Severus paired off?" Narcissa asked as she dipped her spoon in the small dish of vanilla ice cream that sat in front of her.

"I have two theories," said Lucius, dipping his own spoon into the mint ice cream before him. "First, and most likely: it was his first official meeting."

Narcissa nodded. "That makes sense. We're hooded so I never know who's there."

"It's a lot safer that way," Lucius shrugged.

"What's the second reason?" Narcissa asked.

"His father was a Muggle," said Lucius. "But that's a long shot. Severus is dedicated to the cause."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose. "Probably being so new. His father shouldn't matter. Are they close?"

"Dead before Severus was born," Lucius said shrugging. "Some Muggle disease brought on by breathing dirty air."

"Filthy creatures," Narcissa shuddered. "They can't even keep simple things like air clean.

"Oi!" they heard a nasally voice call out. "Three Butterbeers!"

Lucius and Narcissa looked up to see Severus motioning to the barkeep and pointing to their table. The short, stout, grubby man behind the counter nodded cheerfully at them and three bottles began floating to their table.

"Thanks, Old Man," said Lucius as Severus slid onto the booth bench next to him.

"No problem," said Severus, twisting the top of his bottle off. "I'm not imposing, am I?"

"Nah," said Lucius sipping his Butterbeer. "We were just going to do a bit of poking around."

"I bet," said Severus smirking. Narcissa kicked him under the table as she sipped delicately at her bottle.

"Now that was uncalled for," started Lucius before he realized his wife was laughing. "We're going to Leo's back room when we're done here."

"Can I go?" asked Severus inquisitively. "I saved a few galleons over the summer and might be able to get something."

Narcissa shrugged at Lucius, wondering exactly who Leo was or what this back room was about.

"Fine," said Lucius gulping the last of his Butterbeer down and slapping his hand on the table. "Onward!"

Lucius walked with Narcissa and Severus towards a small shop tucked in between _Norlina's Notions and Potions_ and _Harold's Happy Hats_. It had a small swinging wooden sign sporting a red cauldron with a gold embossed "L" on it waving in front of the store.

A small bell rang as they entered and a short thin balding man came scurrying out to meet them. He wore a bright red apron and Narcissa heard keys jingling in one of the pockets. The store had cauldrons of all shapes and sizes stacked all over. Dull pewter ones, shiny silver ones, decorative glass ones, a shining gold on perched on a pedestal of red velvet.

"Leo! How nice to read your obituary the other day," said Lucius cheerfully.

"When Felix chimes the hour, the saints will cry," replied Leo quite normally, as if they had made any sense at all.

"As time passes, the trees will still grow," said Lucius, giving a short bow.

"When the yellow star rises, hawks will fall," Leo said arching an eyebrow.

"Plain heralds see me just, but I keep locks," said Lucius.

Leo nodded and made his way to the front of his store to flip around a sign that said: _"Be Back Soon."_ He nodded to the three as he made his way through the rows of cauldrons to the back of the store. He lifted a section of the counter and made his way to a doorway in the back covered in a yellow curtain. He held aside the curtain as Lucius led his wife and friend into the largest showroom of dark potions ingredients he knew in existence.

Lucius, Narcissa and Severus began pouring over the labels and bins organized on the walls. Small candles sat on ledges here and there, but the room was fairly dim, due to the decomposition of certain ingredients when exposed to light.

"Basilisk Venom?" said Severus in awe as he read a label.

"Where?" squeaked Narcissa, crowding him.

Severus pointed a shaky finger at a bottle labeled: _Basilisk Venom: 30 Galleons a drop._

"Well, I suppose it's not all that easy to get," remarked Narcissa.

"Guess not," said Severus, his eyebrows raised. He looked over at Lucius, who was chatting with Leo. From what Lucius picked up, Lucius had been referred by the Dark Lord himself to this establishment. Leo hadn't seemed that surprised, but rightfully honored that he was doing his bit to support the cause.

"Well, I don't have this kind of money," Narcissa shrugged at Severus. "We're just wasting this poor man's time."

"I second that," said Severus.

As Narcissa and Severus turned they saw a flash of green light.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

Severus and Narcissa stared in shock.

"What did you do that for?" asked Severus.

"The Dark Lord's orders," said Lucius simply. "He had been tipped off that our friend, Leo was about to sell a few of us to the Ministry for a tidy sum. He was a liability."

Narcissa looked at the man, staring wide eyed in surprise lying motionless on the floor.

"What a shame," said Narcissa.

"His lordship did ask that we acquire a few items Leo had in stock for his personal stores," Lucius reached into an inner pocket of his robes and pulled out a small purple velvet bag. He opened it and began unfolding a piece of paper he retrieved from it.

As Lucius ticked off potions ingredients Narcissa and Severus gathered them from the walls and put them in the small bag that never seemed to fill.

"Is that it?" Severus asked.

"Our reward is whatever is left," said Lucius grinning and tossing Narcissa and Severus black silk bags.

Narcissa watched as Severus turned and looked at the potions ingredients. He rotated around in circles, not seeming to know where to begin. Narcissa thought she saw tears gleaming on his cheeks in the dim room.

Lucius had a bag of his own and after a good half an hour their bags finally began to fill.

"The Dark Lord is most generous," said Severus as he tied his bag tightly and slipped it into an inside pocket of his robes.

"There's a loose floorboard here," Narcissa called out to Lucius. She stood back. _"Accio board!"_

The plank flew through the air and Narcissa caught it with a sound _'thunk.'_

"What do we have here?" Severus asked, looking into the long thin hole in the floor.

"What is it?" Lucius asked walking over.

"It's beautiful," He heard Narcissa say and looked over her shoulder to see Severus pull a cane out of the floor.

The cane itself was made out of tapered ebony, polished until it gleamed black in the dim light. The handle was heavy and silver in the shape of a striking serpent. Severus pulled on the handle and jumped in surprise. It slipped from his fingers and thunked loudly on the floor.

"Don't damage it," said Lucius, annoyed.

"I don't think I could," said Severus, picking up the serpents head. "This is solid. I think it's been made to receive a wand here." He pointed at the base of the head.

"Let me see that," Lucius said reaching for the cane. Severus handed it to him, somewhat reluctantly. Lucius fitted his wand into the base of the handle and sheathed it in the body of the cane. He posed.

Narcissa chuckled. "It suits you."

"You did do the dirty work," admitted Snape. "If you want the cane you should have it."

Lucius turned and sniffed at the corpse of the shopkeeper.

"Kind of like stepping on roaches isn't it?" remarked Lucius as he stepped over the motionless Leo and led his fellow Death Eaters out of the shop.


	6. 6

Arrangements Have Been Made Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm guessing you're not early," said Narcissa in Lucius' dream.

What an odd thing for her to say while she was taking him on the head table during the Halloween Feast.

He felt a pressure on his arm and opened his eyes.

He was lying on the couch in front of the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. He looked up to see Narcissa grinning at him over the back of the couch.

"I must have dozed off," Lucius said, wiping his eyes with his hands and trying to shake himself awake.

"You look exhausted," said Narcissa. "Go back to bed. We can have lunch and go to Hogsmede in the afternoon."

Lucius grinned. He kissed Narcissa gently, with a tightly closed mouth as not to frighten her off with morning breath.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," Lucius said. She patted him on the head and grinned when he scowled at her.

"I'll catch up with you then," she said and trotted out of the common room.

After she left Lucius realized he was being stared at by more than a dozen Slytherins. When he stared back they all found other things to be involved with. He didn't know what they felt. Jealousy? Pity? For her or him? Afraid for Narcissas safety? That was quite an incident a few years ago and it hadn't been covered up well at all.

Lucius dragged himself upstairs and nearly collided with Severus as he entered his dorm.

"What kept you?" said Severus, a smile playing around his lips.

"Shut it," said Lucius, stripping off his clothes and climbing into bed.

"Finally got a piece did you?" chuckled James Goyle.

"Goyle, please refrain from referring to my wife as merely a receptacle for my sperm," said Lucius sleepily. Severus smirked at Goyle as Lucius pulled his hangings shut.

***

Narcissa ate breakfast ignoring the rabble around her. Her brown velvet robes warded her against what looked like a chilly day. She gazed at the ceiling and frowned at the light grey clouds covering the sky.

Emily Ulrich elbowed her in the side.

"Where's your Romeo?" she asked smiling through a mouthful of eggs.

"Fell asleep on the common room couch," Narcissa shrugged. Emily winced. All of the Slytherins had fallen asleep on the couch at one time or another and each had been ridiculously sore the next day.

"He was awake pining over you," said Emily batting her eyes in Narcissas direction. Narcissa elbowed her back.

***

"Where to?" asked Lucius as he and Narcissa approached the outskirts of Hogsmede.

"Hadn't really thought about it," said Narcissa shyly. "I've only been three times and I know I've probably missed things."

"That's right," said Lucius slapping his forehead. "Well, I owe you lunch, if I remember correctly." Narcissa nodded shyly. Lucius sighed inwardly. He knew this girl had a brain. He wished she'd regain use of it in his presence.

Lucius steered her towards the Three Broomsticks and entered. They chose a booth off to one side and sat across from each other. They began chatting as they waited for their food to arrive. 

They had a lot in common. They both followed the Cannons. They both excelled at potions, although they agreed that their Potions Mistress should be roasted slowly over a low burning fire. 

Narcissa was a relatively recent follower of the Dark Lord. She had been inducted 6 months previously. Lucius had followed him for 2 years. They both believed they took part in something bigger than they could dream for by helping the Dark Lord in his ritual.

Lunch was delicious and as dessert arrived the questions started getting more personal.

"Why wasn't Severus paired off?" Narcissa asked as she dipped her spoon in the small dish of vanilla ice cream that sat in front of her.

"I have 2 theories," said Lucius, dipping his own spoon into the mint ice cream before him. "First, and most likely: it was his first official meeting."

Narcissa nodded. "That makes sense. We're hooded so I never know who's there."

"It's a lot safer that way," Lucius shrugged.

"What's the second reason?" Narcissa asked.

"One of his grandfathers was a muggle," said Lucius. "But that's a long shot. Severus is pureblooded."

Narcissa wrinkled her nose. "Probably being so new. A grandfather shouldn't matter. Was he exposed to him often as a child?"

"Dead before he was born," Lucius said shrugging. "Some Muggle disease brought on by breathing dirty air."

"Filthy creatures," Narcissa shuddered. "They can't even keep simple things like air clean."

"Oi!" they heard a nasal voice call out. "Three Butterbeers!"

Lucius and Narcissa looked up to see Severus motioning to the barkeep and pointing to their table. The short, stout, grubby man behind the counter nodded cheerfully at them and three bottles began floating to their table.

"Thanks, Old Man," said Lucius as Severus slid onto the booth bench next to him.

"No problem," said Severus, twisting the top of his bottle off. "I'm not imposing, am I?"

"Nah," said Lucius sipping his Butterbeer. "We were just going to do a bit of poking around."

"I bet," said Severus smirking. Narcissa kicked him under the table as she sipped delicately at her bottle.

"Now that was uncalled for," started Lucius before he realized his wife was laughing. "We're going to Leo's back room when we're done here."

"Can I go?" asked Severus inquisitively. "I saved a few galleons over the summer and might be able to get something."

Narcissa shrugged at Lucius, wondering exactly who Leo was or what this back room was about.

"Fine," said Lucius gulping the last of his Butterbeer down and slapping his hand on the table. "Onward!"

Lucius walked with Narcissa and Severus towards a small shop tucked in between _Norlina's Notions and Potions_ and _Harold's Happy Hats_. It had a small swinging wooden sign sporting a red cauldron with a gold embossed "L" on it waving in front of the store.

A small bell rang as they entered and a short thin balding man came scurrying out to meet them. He wore a bright red apron and Narcissa heard keys jingling in one of the pockets. The store had cauldrons of all shapes and sizes stacked all over. Dull pewter ones, shiny silver ones, decorative glass ones, a shining gold on perched on a pedestal of red velvet.

"Leo! How nice to read you obituary the other day," said Lucius cheerfully.

"When Felix chimes the hour the saints will cry," replied Leo quite normally, as if they had made any sense at all.

"As time passes the trees will still grow," said Lucius, giving a short bow.

"When the yellow star rises hawks will fall," Leo said arching an eyebrow.

"Plain heralds see me just, but I keep locks," said Lucius.

Leo nodded and made his way to the front of his store to flip around a sign stating "Be Back Soon." He nodded to the three as he made his way through the rows of cauldrons to the back of the store. He lifted a section of the counter and made his way to a doorway in the back covered in a yellow curtain. He held aside the curtain as Lucius led his wife and friend into the largest showroom of dark potions ingredients he knew in existence. 

Lucius, Narcissa and Severus began pouring over the labels and bins organized on the walls. Small candles sat on ledges here and there, but the room was fairly dim, due to the decomposition of certain ingredients when exposed to light.

"Basilisk Venom?" said Severus in awe as he read a label.

"Where?" squeaked Narcissa, crowding him.

Severus pointed a shaky finger at a bottle labeled: _Basilisk Venom: 30 Galleons a drop._

"Well, I suppose it's not all that easy to get," remarked Narcissa.

"Guess not," said Severus, his eyebrows raised. He looked over at Lucius, who was chatting with Leo. From what Lucius picked up, Lucius had been referred by the Dark Lord himself to this establishment. Leo hadn't seemed that surprised, but rightfully honored that he was doing his bit to support the cause.

"Well, I don't have this kind of money," Narcissa shrugged at Severus. "We're just wasting this poor man's time."

"I second that," said Severus.

As Narcissa and Severus turned they saw a flash of green light.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_ said Lucius as Severus and Narcissa stared in shock.

"What did you do that for?" asked Severus.

"The Dark Lords orders," said Lucius simply. "He had been tipped off that our friend, Leo was about to sell a few of us to the Ministry for a tidy sum. He was a liability."

Narcissa looked at the man, staring wide eyed in surprise lying motionless on the floor.

"What a shame," said Narcissa.

"His lordship did ask that we acquire a few items Leo had in stock for his personal stores," Lucius reached into an inner pocket of his robes and pulled out a small purple velvet bag. He opened it and began unfolding a piece of paper he retrieved from it. 

As Lucius ticked off potions ingredients Narcissa and Severus gathered them from the walls and put them in the small bag that never seemed to fill.

"Is that it?" Severus asked.

"Our reward is whatever is left," said Lucius grinning and tossing Narcissa and Severus black silk bags.

Narcissa watched as Severus turned and looked at the potions ingredients. He rotated around in circles, not seeming to know where to begin. Narcissa thought she saw tears gleaming on his cheeks in the dim room.

Lucius had a bag of his own and after a good half an hour their bags finally began to fill.

"The Dark Lord is most generous," said Severus as he tied his bag tightly and slipped it into an inside pocket of his robes.

"There's a loose floorboard here," Narcissa called out to Lucius. She stood back. _"Accio board!"_

The plank flew through the air and Narcissa caught it before it hit her.

"What do we have here?" Severus asked, looking into the long thin hole in the floor.

"What is it?" Lucius asked walking over.

"It's beautiful," He heard Narcissa say and looked over her shoulder to see Severus pull a cane out of the floor.

The cane itself was made out of tapered ebony, polished until it gleamed black in the dim light. The handle was heavy and silver in the shape of a striking serpent. Severus pulled on the handle and jumped in surprise and it slipped from his fingers and thunked loudly on the floor.

"Don't damage it," said Lucius, annoyed.

"Don't think I could," said Severus, picking up the serpents head. "This thing is solid. I think it's been made to receive a wand here." He pointed at the base of the head.

"Let me see that," Lucius said reaching for the cane. Severus handed it to him, somewhat reluctantly. Lucius fitted his wand into the base of the handle and sheathed it in the body of the cane. He posed.

Narcissa chuckled. "It suits you."

"You did do the dirty work," admitted Snape. "If you want the cane you should have it."

Lucius turned and sniffed at the corpse of the shopkeeper.

"Kind of like stepping on roaches isn't it?" remarked Lucius as he stepped over the motionless Leo and led his fellow Deatheaters out of the shop.


	7. 7

Arrangements Have Been Made Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narcissa showed off her new ring to her friend, Emily.

"It's very pretty," remarked Emily. An opal, offset with two blue topazes, set in a gold band. "He must really like you."

Narcissa nodded, noncommittally. "He's been really nice so far."

"If he turns into a psycho, don't come crying to me," Emily said, shaking her head.

***

Lucius and Severus sat on Lucius bed dividing an enormous bag from Honeydukes.

"Go a bit mad?" Charles asked, laughing and reaching out to get a cockroach cluster.

"Perhaps," Severus said shrugging. "But our N.E.W.T.'s are coming up and I want to have enough to study with." He cracked open a box of Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans and offered Charles one. He took one and made a face as he bit into it.

"What is it?" Lucius asked interestedly. 

"I don't know," said Charles. "Almost wish I did so I can avoid it in the future."

Severus popped a deep red one in his mouth and chewed thoughtfully. "Beets." He shrugged.

"Disgusting," said Lucius unwrapping a butterscotch disk and devouring it.

"If you dislike muggles so much, why do you eat their candy?" asked Charles.

"I'm not afraid of it," said Lucius. "Some things are best left alone."

They were interrupted by their dorm door flinging open violently.

"Stupid bitch," James was muttering under his breath. He was hobbling slightly and there was a splash of blood across one cheek. It didn't seem to be his.

"James?" Charles said nervously.

"What?" said James flinging himself on his bed.

"What have you done, James?" Charles asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"I haven't done a thing," said James, unconvincingly. "She attacked me."

"Really," Severus sneered. "And whatever would she do that for?"

***

Patricia sat up in the Sixth Year Girls Dorm with Christina and Narcissa, sobbing and shaking. Her nose was bloodied and her robes were ripped.

Christina held her and looked at Narcissa as if she didn't know what to do.

"Tell us what happened," Narcissa said softly.

"He pushed me into a classroom," said Patricia, trying to breathe normally. "He ripped my robes and wanted…to be intimate." She blushed a deep scarlet. "I don't know what came over me."

"What do you mean?" asked Narcissa. "What did you do?"

***

"She kicked me where it counts," said James indignantly.

"It's about time," thundered Charles. James looked shocked.

"You mean you haven't sampled what's yours?" sneered James. "Pathetic."

"I've certainly had what's mine," said Charles. "But I don't have her squeaking in terror every time I look her way."

Severus noticed Lucius was furiously sorting chocolate frog cards and staying unusually silent. Severus handed him a Sticky Strap. Taffy so chewy it was guaranteed to make you mute for 5 minutes. Some parents considered it a godsend. Lucius was inclined to agree with them at this time.

"Some of them like it that way," grumbled James.

"Well it's pretty obvious yours doesn't," said Severus sharply. "If you were a bit gentler with her she'd do what you ask."

"How would you know, Snivellus," spat James. "The only one polishing your wand is you."

Severus flushed. "Shows how much you know," he muttered under his breath.

Lucius raised his eyebrows, jaws still sealed shut.

"Don't you pick on him," said Charles. "He's bagging Amanda O'Sullivan."

Severus looked shocked. Lucius tried to show his approval with a facial expression.

"How in blazes did you know that?" Severus exploded.

"Christina has a younger sister in 5th year," Charles said as if this was common knowledge. "Amanda told Beth, Beth told Chris, Chris told me."

"You sound like a girl," said James in disbelief. "She's turned you into one of them."

"Yea, but my wife is all over my cock every time we're alone," said Charles with a nasty grin.

This was all more than Lucius wanted to know. He tried to mute out the room around. He tried to think of loud music in his head. It didn't work really well.

"What?" James asked.

"I give her attention, she gives me head," said Charles. "It's pretty simple. Lucius got Narcissa a rock today. Tonight she'll give him a little something special."

James looked at Lucius who shook the taffy wrapper at him stupidly. This seemed to satisfy James.

"So you're saying my problem is I don't gossip or buy Patricia jewelry," said James sarcastically.

"I'm saying your problem is that your wife is terrified of you and you've got her blood on your face," exploded Charles. "For God's sake, save it for someone who deserves it."

James was silent. His hand went to his face and he brought red fingertips away.

"Fuck," he said softly.

***

"He backhanded me and swore at me, but he left me alone," Patricia said stubbornly.

"Good for you," said Christina. "You may be stuck with him, but you don't have to put up with this sort of rubbish." Narcissa nodded in agreement.


	8. 8

Arrangements Have Been Made Chapter 8

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narcissa, Patricia, and Christina were studying in the Slytherin common room when they heard a nervous cough behind them.

The three girls turned and looked at James Goyle.

"Can we go for a walk, Patty?" asked James quietly. Narcissa noticed a brute squad of 7th year Slytherin males hovering nearby. She smiled shyly at Lucius and he nodded at her, nostrils flaring, although not because of her.

Patricia looked at the other girls nervously. Narcissa shrugged. Christina went back to her parchment.

"Please?" James asked, looking at his feet.

"I suppose so," said Patricia slowly. When she rose to her feet he took one of her hands and kissed the back of it. He inhaled deeply as his lips pressed hard onto her hand. She followed him out of the common room.

"What did you tell him?" Christina asked, scribbling furiously on her parchment. Her quill split from the force she was gripping it with.

"He needed to apologize for being such an ass," said Charles tapping his wand on her parchment and cleaning up the mess.

"And learn to control his temper," said Lucius. "It could be so much better used elsewhere."

The others nodded in silent agreement. Another Deatheater meeting was approaching. They had felt their marks throb intermittently, without burning properly for a few days. At least the Dark Lord gave them time to prepare excuses if need be.

***

When James and Patricia got back he had a black eye, but was grinning. Lucius and Narcissa were the only two left in the common room and Narcissa was braiding Lucius' hair. Patricia was flushed so deeply red Narcissa thought something had gone wrong. Then Patricia started giggling and ran up the stairs to her dorm. James shrugged and followed her up the staircase to his dorm.

"Well, it looks as if that went well," said Lucius, running his fingers through his hair and undoing the braiding.

"No kidding," said Narcissa. "Hope it lasts."


	9. 9

Arrangements Have Been Made Chapter 9

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucius was gripped with pain as he took notes in his transfiguration class. He blinked tightly and looked at Severus. He was bent over his notebook scribbling furiously. No one else seemed to be reacting either. Lucius began getting nervous.

***

"Does it burn for you?" Narcissa muttered to Lucius at lunch.

"Yes," Lucius said. "You as well?"

"Yes," Narcissa said looking worried. "I think we're the only two."

"I don't think this is a good sign," Lucius said quietly.

***

Narcissa and Lucius apperated in a grove of oak trees. Voldemort stood before them, flanked by two masked Death Eaters. His untamed black hair flowed over his shoulders, his beard braided in twin braids, silver strands streaking through them. His velvet burgundy robe pooled around his feet and swirled and he spun around to face them.

"Is there a problem, children?" Voldemort asked.

"Problem, my Lord?" asked Lucius. "I assure you our dedication to you has never waivered."

"I meant with each other," said Voldemort impatiently.

"No, my Lord," said Narcissa. "We get along fine."

"Then why has your marriage not been consummated?" said Voldemort coldly.

Narcissas cheeks flushed. Lucius swallowed hard.

"My Lord?" said Lucius. He hoped he would sound older than he felt. In reality, his voice cracked. His cheeks flushed pale pink.

"My ingredients are useless unless your marriage has been consummated," growled Voldemort. "Begone from me and fulfill your duty."

"Yes, my Lord," said Narcissa, taking her husbands hand. "The task will be completed tonight. If we had known we would have not disappointed you."

"You did not have that knowledge," said Voldemort. "Nor would I have expected it of you. I never imagined nature would not have taken its course," he raised a bushy eyebrow at Lucius.

Lucius stepped forward, hoping Narcissa wouldn't hear her.

"She's a bit young, my Lord," said Lucius. "I didn't think it was necessary to traumatize her. She's my wife, not a piece of meat," he hissed.

Voldemort quirked a corner of his mouth, for the first time Lucius could remember.

"She'll be fine," said Voldemort quietly. "She looks a bit impatient if you ask me."

Lucius flushed deeper. He took a few steps back and took Narcissas hand. They apperated with a loud crack.

"Children," Voldemort shook his head.


	10. 10

Authors Note: I've always been intrigued by Voldemort calling Lucius his 'Slippery Friend' in book 4. To me it meant he had a bit of a closer relationship with Lucius than with any of the other Death Eaters. Also, I don't think Voldemort was nearly as insane or bitter before his downfall. Strict, sure. Power hungry, certainly. But the modern Voldemort is driven by bitterness and jealousy and I don't see that as the same motivation for him the last time around. At least not for the same reasons.

Arrangements Have Been Made Chapter 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Narcissa and Lucius apperated in the clearing located in the forbidden forest. Narcissa was looking at Lucius. When he turned to look at her she glanced away, blushing furiously.

"Well," he began awkwardly.

"Well," Narcissa said. Then her arms encircled his neck and she kissed him. 

Lucius felt a flood of relief as the pressure of seducing a virgin was off him.

"Have you done this before?" Narcissa nuzzled in his ear. Lucius felt his blood freeze.

Of course he had done this before. He was privileged. He had been seduced at 12 by a friend of his mothers. Others had followed. Many others, thanks to the gentleman's clubs in Knockturn Alley, at least before the incident with the Hubbard girl. After that he had lost the taste for random physical encounters.

"You should never ask questions you don't want the answer to," said Lucius softly kissing her.

"I don't want you to be with anyone else," blurted out Narcissa.

"Well of course not," thundered Lucius dropping his arms from her. "I'm married, if you haven't noticed."

"I have noticed," said Narcissa. Lucius felt slightly silly. Of course she would think he would keep frequenting gentleman's clubs. He probably would. Most high born men did indulge frequently, even if they were married. Not all decided to sample the wares, but enjoyed being waited on by beautiful women, while others seemed intent on committing more infidelity than the entire population of London. Many business dealings were discussed there, while those desiring opportunity sometimes found it.

"Well then that should be your answer," he said frowning and bringing her closer to him. "I have a private lab; I think that would be a good place."

Narcissa nodded remembering his talent for potions. He led her in the direction of the Slytherin common room, but veered down a corridor to the right, past a bust of Theogem the Determined. The corridor narrowed and ended in a small wooden door with a snake intricately carved on the door. The eye looked hollow; as if someone on the other side could look out if they moved a piece of wood. As Lucius opened the door, Narcissa found she had been correct.

The room had two large tables with assorted cauldrons and beakers piled on it. No potions seemed to be brewing and all the instruments appeared clean.

"What happened to the ingredients we got?" asked Narcissa.

Lucius walked to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. The portrait blinked infrequently.

"He won't talk to me because I'm not pure enough," said Lucius. "I don't know if anyone is pure enough for his standards. _Deorc."_

The portrait swung up and shelves of organized potions ingredients were revealed to Narcissa. Volatile ones had red stoppers now.

"I'm impressed," said Narcissa, noting the lower shelf held the cane and the bag, prepared for the Dark Lord. 

Narcissa turned to look at Lucius and spied a single bed up against one wall, if a potion couldn't go unsupervised. He followed her gaze and led her to the bed. 

With a single word, Lucius extinguished the light in the room except for two candles at the head and foot of the bed.

"I hope to further impress you," Lucius said pressing his lips to Narcissas neck, hoping he didn't sound too stupid. He felt her grip him through his heavy robes and he felt himself stiffen.

Narcissa felt herself pull away from him, undo the clasps holding her robe on and heard a soft slumping sound as they fell to the floor. Her cheeks turned a deep crimson and goose bumps rose on her skin.

Lucius looked at her for a moment before letting his robe fall to the floor. He was extremely embarrassed. Narcissa reached out for him and drew him closer to her. Her soft breasts, pushed against him as they embraced. He felt her small hard nipples indent his skin and he felt himself nudge into a downy softness between her legs. He felt his knees grow weak and he groaned and nudged forward.

"This would probably be easier if we were lying down," Narcissa groaned as she pressed into him.

Lucius was amazed she was ready so soon, but again remembered her age and blushed at the idea that he was both taking his first virgin and his wife. He lay her on the bed and began covering her with kisses. He was sure she was going to dislike him when he pierced her so he wanted to make everything else as pleasant as possible.

He crawled up her torso to kiss her and was surprised as she grabbed his erection. Narcissa deepened her kiss as she drew him into her. She whimpered slightly, but continued pulling him until he was nestled deep inside her.

Lucius winced at her tightness. He decorated her neck and shoulders as he began moving inside her. Her small teeth bit into him and he stiffened. He felt himself throb and he began moving faster. Narcissa cried out, but he quickly covered her mouth with his. One hand gripped her breast as he felt her fingernails bite into his back.

She was crying his name out into his mouth. He thrust harder and she bucked up to meet him. He bent down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. 

"Harder!" she cried out, to his surprise. Lucius pulled out of her abruptly and pulled her upright.

"Turn over," he ordered. She turned around, knelt and gripped the headboard. Lucius looked at the bloodstain on the bed coverings and tried not to feel guilty. He knelt behind her and pushed himself in. As she squirmed he lay on her back and gripped her breasts. 

Narcissa corkscrewed herself on him impatiently and he pulled most of the way out of her before he rammed himself all the way in.

Narcissa shrieked in pain.

"Oh shit," Lucius said as he pulled all the way out of her and turned her around. "Are you OK?"

"Give me a moment," Narcissa said, clutching her midsection and wincing.

"We can even stop," said Lucius, sounding panicky. "The deed was done. We can try again later."

"I don't think it's that serious," Narcissa said, laughing and rubbing her stomach. She gently placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him on his back.

Narcissa lay on him, letting him nudge her between her legs and teasing him as she kissed him deeply. As she placed light kisses on his eyelids she sunk down on him.

"Gods," Lucius cried out as she increased her pace, squeezing him tightly. His arms wrapped around her tightly and he whimpered helplessly as she brought him to climax.

Lucius felt his world fade to black. He opened his eyes a few moments later to see his wife draped across his chest. She was watching him.

"Do you normally black out?" Narcissa asked him.

"Not to my knowledge," said Lucius, surprised. 

"It's just because I'm so wonderful, then," Narcissa said, satisfied.

"Could be," Lucius said closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	11. 11

AN: This is being updated due to popular demand and persistent pestering :)

Arrangements Have Been Made Chapter 11

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Narcissa stirred and for an instant forgot where she was. The room was dark and she seemed to be pinned down by something heavy. She tried to move and heard a groan in her ear. 

"Lucius," she whispered.

He groaned and almost strangled her shifting his weight. She squirmed and he snuggled up to her. She felt his morning erection on her thigh.

"Lucius, what time is it?" Narcissa said softly. That woke him up.

"Good Lord," he said jumping out of bed. Goodness, it was a sight seeing him trot away from her. "I've no idea."

He fished a time piece out of his robes and winced.

"Shit!"

"What time is it?" Narcissa asked nervously.

"If we leave now we'll make lunch," Lucius said.

Narcissa winced and sat up, the sheet wrapped around her.

"What are we going to do?" Narcissa asked.

"Go to lunch," Lucius said.

***

Narcissa followed Lucius' long stride through the Great Hall. A few heads turned and Narcissa felt her cheeks burn.

"Where the hell were you this morning?" Severus asked. "Marigold was furious."

"Slept in," Lucius muttered.

Narcissa's friend, Emily, gave her a concerned look as she sat down.

Narcissa began to quietly fill her plate. She chanced a glance at Lucius and caught him smirking at her roguishly. 

She regarded him with a lofty look. Lucius burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Narcissa demanded.

"That's the same look my grandmother gets when the elves are fertilizing her roses," Lucius laughed.

Narcissa made a face at him. His arm encircled her waist.

"I hate to break up this little show," a voice behind them said silkily. 

Lucius and Narcissa turned to see Professor Roantree, Head of Slytherin House, standing behind them. Lucius dropped his arm to his side. Roantree cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Perhaps you can explain where you were this morning," Roantree hissed. "It is most unlike Miss Black to skip her morning lessons. My highest hope was that she had not been led astray by a member of my house."

Lucius was in trouble. He knew it. The whole hall knew it by now. It had fallen deathly quiet as all ears strained to hear.

"However," Roantree's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I have been told you were also absent from your lessons this morning, Mr. Malfoy."

"Imagine that," muttered Severus. 

"Do you have something to contribute, Mr. Snape?" Roantree thundered.

"No, sir," Severus said bowing his head over his plate.

"Twenty-five points apiece," said Roantree. Narcissa and Lucius winced. "Ten for Mr. Snape, and the Headmaster would like to see you two in his office. I hope it was worth it."

People began talking again as Roantree stalked away from the Slytherin table. Giggles started and fingers began pointing. Narcissa concentrated on eating her lunch quickly and the fact that her husband sat beside her. 

She snuck a glance at him and saw Severus chuckling on his other side. Lot of help he was.

***

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Lucius to Narcissa. "He honestly didn't take off that many points."

"Still," said Narcissa nervously.

Lucius stopped at the large stone phoenix guarding the way to the headmaster's office.

"Gaudy thing, isn't it?" Lucius remarked. "Sugar Quill."

The phoenix began rotating, stairs rising out of the floor and traveling upwards.

Narcissa and Lucius climbed the stairs slowly and Lucius knocked on the heavy wooden door at the top.

"Enter," said a muffled voice from inside.

Lucius held the door open for Narcissa. She stepped into a double leveled office lined with books and portraits of former headmasters. Her many times over grandfather, Phineas nodded at her approvingly. She began to worry.

As a child, the portrait of Phineas Nigellus frightened her. His cold glare and piercing eyes were enough to make you scuttle out of the room when left alone. She hadn't been back to the Black House in some time.

"Take a seat," said Dumbledore, who was sitting behind his desk.

Lucius sat calmly. Narcissa was sure guilt was etched over her features.

"Is there a reason you both chose to miss your morning classes?" Dumbledore asked.

"I assure you, it was not intentional," Lucius said.

"Really?" Dumbledore sat back in his chair and looked at the both of them. "Perhaps you can explain it to me then."

"I forgot to set the alarm in my workshop," said Lucius. 

"I believe you have permission to sleep in your workshop, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "I wasn't aware that the arrangement included anyone else."

"I didn't intend to sleep there," blurted out Narcissa. "We fell asleep on accident."

"Indeed," said Dumbledore, sounding curious.

Narcissa was beginning to wonder what was going on when Phineas piped up: "Congratulations, children!"

"Thank you," said Lucius, without missing a beat. Narcissa wondered how he did it.

"Narcissa, your mother is so proud," Phineas said. Narcissa felt a little weight lift from her shoulders. 

"Good to know," Narcissa muttered, but she nodded and smiled shyly at Phineas. Dumbledore offered her a bowl of muggle sweets. She took one and thanked him.

"Your parents have been contacted, of course," said Dumbledore. "Since neither families seemed particularly shocked and no one disapproved, I have no choice but to honor your marriage. You will receive no punishment for that in itself."

Narcissa felt a bit relieved, but suspected there was a catch.

"You left school grounds to elope," said Dumbledore. "While most would think you were being romantic, it was a very serious violation of school rules."

"I'm sorry, Professor," said Lucius. "A flagrant misjudgement, I admit. I know I can't right the past, but I promise you, both of our behaviors will be exemplary until our graduations."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm fairly sure you can control yourself for the remainder of the term," Dumbledore said over the top of his gold wire rimmed spectacles. "But to suggest this young lady is capable of keeping out of mischief for over two years is a bit absurd."

Narcissa giggled, in spite of herself.

"Madame Malfoy," Dumbledore said. "Since our job is to educate you here, I suggest a trip to Madame Pomfrey would be in your best interest."

"Yes, sir," said Narcissa. Birth control was something she had been wondering about. Perhaps she should have thought of that last night. She really wanted to kick herself.

"Missing classes is also something we look down upon," continued Dumbledore.

Lucius cringed slightly. 

All of this was unexpected. He had planned on getting a lecture, but Dumbledore seemed to have a sleeve full of aces. What exactly did he have planned for them?

"Fifty points apiece," said Dumbledore.

"But sir," Narcissa pleaded. "Professor Roantree already deducted points from us."

"Good," said Dumbledore. "You may tell the Crabbes and the Goyles they have reduced Slytherin by fifty points each as well."

Lucius and Narcissa were speechless.

"That's 360, counting Severus since this morning," said Lucius in a high voice. "Please, sir."

"Perhaps you'll make better decisions in the future," said Dumbledore. "You may go."

Narcissa rose and tapped Lucius on the shoulder. He seemed to break out of shock and stood up.

"To prevent any more mishaps you will be given new quarters," said Dumbledore. "Prepare to move after your afternoon classes. Tell the others to prepare as well."

"Yes, sir," said Lucius, his heart sinking. They had lost Slytherin any chance at the house cup and seemed to be getting rewarded for it. They were going to be lynched.

Narcissa and Lucius left the office in silence. As they walked along the corridor Lucius looked at his watch.

"Time for Divination," he said.

"You're taking Divination?" Narcissa asked. "Pennington is such a bore."

"It brings up my average," Lucius said coldly. Narcissa suspected more, but the look he was giving her suggested it was best if she stayed silent.

It wasn't his fault he was good at Divination. Almost as good as he was at Potions. Potions was focused, precise, an art. Divination was like harnessing chaos. Not many were good at it, but those that had the sight had the ability to manipulate the future. One day he would master it.

"Ah," said Narcissa. "Well, I'm off to Herbology."

He leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"I'll see you later," said Narcissa, shyly.

"Until then," Lucius said, bowing slightly.


End file.
